lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Operator's Televised Continuity
The Operator's Televised Continuity is a shared universe of "creepypasta" franchises. It was launched in 2020 with the first season of MARBLE-HORNETS, on WarnerMedia's as of yet unnamed streaming service. Warner Bros and Wikidot develop the series, after WB's acquisition of Wikidot in 2017. Backstory/Lore Not much is known about the origin of all existence. It is known that the multiverse does exist, containing at least two universes that the SCP Foundation have labelled as UNI-1 and UNI-2. UNI-1 is home to the SCP Foundation, the Operator and the Proxies. UNI-2 is home to the Holders, the Seekers and the Objects. Sometime before the creation of UNI-1, SCP-682 was created in an alternate universe (or potentially multiverse) very different from UNIs 1 and 2. Around this time was the creation of other incredibly powerful entities, such as Able, Cain, SCP-343, the Operator and Zalgo. MARBLE-HORNETS (Season 1) Release Date & Episode Information: June 20th, 2020. Roughly 26 minutes per regular episode. SCP Foundation (Season 1) Release Date & Episode Information: April 7th, 2021. Roughly 55 minutes per regular episode. 16 episodes. Dr. Bright is tasked by the SCP Foundation, a top-secret government that protects our world from "anomalies" in reality, to locate individuals who would like to join the Foundation after an attack from a rivalling organization. Wacky hijinks, eldritch horrors, organ failure and fun for the whole family ensue. Main Cast: * Jackson "Jack" Bright ** Dr. Jack Bright, or just Bright, is a researcher and field agent for the SCP Foundation. He is never seen without his lab coat, white button-up, and tie. He has long, brown hair, which seems to be in a constant state of greasiness. He has a very strong jawline. His eyes are a warm blue. He often forgets to shave, giving him constant stubble. He is Caucasian. As of Season 1, he is ((SPOILER)) ** Bright was recruited by the Foundation in ((SPOILER)) after graduating. Four years into working at the Foundation, his ((SPOILER)). ** He is a rather odd fellow, doing things for the excitement even if he realizes that it will have dire consequences. This is because he finds life boring, as you would expect from ((SPOILER)). He is eccentric, energetic and always willing to crack a joke. He wields an SCP at all times-- a ruby ring, capable of telekinesis and energy blasts. In S1E09, it is revealed that ((SPOILER)). * Korrine Dodge ** Korrine was one of Bright's first recruits. She has an emo/punk style in her clothing and has a Spider-Gwen esque hairstyle with purple hair dye and natural black hair. She has a piercing on her left eyebrow. She wears black pretty much everywhere she can, even on her fingernails and lips. Her eyes are a piercing blue. She is Caucasian. As of Season 1, she is 22. ** Born to two devoted Christians, Korrine was frowned upon by her church for the way she acted. Her father, Julian, and herself haven't had the steadiest relationship, with him viewing Korrine as a reckless juvenile and Korrine viewing him as a control freak. Her mother Georgia, however, accepts who she is. As mentioned above, Korrine was among the first to be chosen by Bright to join the Foundation. This was right after an encounter with SCP-((SPOILER)), where she and her best friend Marlow incapacitated it. Wanting to know about the supernatural reality of the universe, she accepted the invitation immediately. ** Korrine is very upfront about her thoughts and emotions. While this can come off as rude, her friends and more observant people realize that she means no harm. She doesn't care if people hate her for it; she just says what she wants. She's very defensive of herself but is more defensive of her friends. She is a proud lesbian and has developed a small crush for Nabbie. * Marlow Rosegarde ** Marlow was among Bright's first two recruits, alongside her best friend Korrine. She is almost never seen without her grey hoodie. Her dirty blonde hair is often left unbrushed and she prefers not to use makeup. She often wears ripped jeans. Her eyes are a dull green. She is Caucasian. As of Season 1, she is 22. ** Unfortunately, Marlow and her younger sister Moira grew up after her father abandoned her and her mother. She was very reclusive and shy, opting to not interact with anyone during her high school years. That's where she met Korrine, who persisted with the potential friendship and eventually befriended her. After the incident with SCP-((SPOILER)), she was asked to join the Foundation. She was reluctant to join at first but did so to support Korrine. ** Marlow is rather quiet and introverted, preferring to spend time with her thoughts than her peers (unless it's Korrine). She scarcely speaks of her inner emotions, often staying neutral in times of conflict. She cracks under emotional situations. She is incredibly empathetic, understanding the emotions of everyone around her. * Benjamin Stefanidis ** Benjamin was the third recruit that Bright selected, due to his technological abilities. He has short, spiky, brown hair. His thin glasses laid before his dark brown eyes. He is Caucasian and has a slight German accent. He often wears a white shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. As of Season 1, he is 23. ** He was adopted by the Tachimodos at age 8, as a murderer had killed both of his biological parents. It is later revealed that ((SPOILER)). Benjamin was always pressured to be the best he can be by his new family. After finishing college, he started a hobby/job of building custom computers. One day, an odd hacker named "079" began to contact him. After its defeat, he and Tano were selected to join the Foundation. He joined in order to observe the supernatural. ** Benjamin is a nerd. He adores fictional media and can recite every single song from Steven Universe. He is rather laidback and a bit jumpy. He prefers fighting foes from a computer screen rather than up close. * Tano Tachimodo ** Tano was the fourth recruit, hired for his fighting skill. ** His family adopted Benjamin when Tano was 10. Although the two had a slight rivalry, deep down they truly love each other. He had trained to become a police officer, though he was unsatisfied with his occupation. After the defeat of SCP-079, Tano was requested to join the Foundation, to which he had accepted. He came to the conclusion that he had craved the adrenaline rush of combat, which his original job did not offer. * Nabhitha "Nabbie" Singh * The Engineer Minor Cast: * Derek Kondraki * Iris Thompson * Dr. Wondertainment™ Episodes * S1E01 - Pilot * S1E02 - Zeroes and Ones ** Not much is known about this episode, but it is known that it will feature SCP-079 as the antagonist. * S1E09 - Invaded * S1E10 - It's All Fun and Games ** Not much is known about this episode, but it is known that it will feature SCP-914 and its creations. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes